Sabrina's Friends
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: Sabrina Grimm- A name well known around Ferryport Landing, but at one point in time, Sabrina was a girl in the orphanage. And she must have made a FEW friends while there... She might have even developed feelings for some people and vice versa. So when Sabrina's friends from the orphanage pop by FL, things get... interesting. Pairings: Puck/Sabrina! Lots of FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: ALL THE SG CHARACTERS BELONG TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY - LUCKY DUCKY

Sabrina Grimm was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Since no one else seemed to care enough to go open the door, she rolled her eyes and stood up.

She made her way to the front door and opened it, expecting it to be some Everafter coming to ask for help with fixing up the town after the war, but who actually stood there surprised her.

"Jennifer? Matt? Sarah? Kevin? Randy? What are you all doing here?" She asked, hugging them all each one at a time.

"Surprise! We've finally escaped! We found a phone book and looked up the Grimms, hoping to find you-and we did!" Jen answered.

"It's been so long! I can't-I can't believe that you guys are actually here! So you escaped from Smirt?" Sabrina asked.

Kevin nodded. "We took the advice of our one and only Queen of Sneaks, and just busted out. Then we just stowed away on the next train to here and voila! Now we're here!"

"Sabrina, libeling? Who's at the door?" Granny's frail voice asked sweetly.

"Granny, some of my old friends from the orphanage are here." Sabrina answered, barely believing it herself.

"Where's our little princess?" Sarah asked Sabrina.

She smiled. "Come in, I'll go find Daphne."

She led her friends inside the house. She brought them to the table and cleared her throat expectantly. Her family looked up.

"'Brina, who are these people?" Veronica asked, confused.

"Mom, these are some of my friends from the orphanage." Sabrina answered, smiling. "Where's Daphne?"

Henry answered. "She's in the bathroom, she should be out in a minute." As if on cue, the bathroom door opened up to reveal Daphne. She saw whom her sister was talking to and her eyes lit up.

"Jen! Sarah! Kevin! Randy! Matt! What are you all doing here?" She asked, throwing herself at the small crowd of people.

"We wanted to see you and your sister, princess." Matt answered, hugging Daphne tightly.

"Yay! How long are you guys staying?" Daphne asked.

They exchanged looks. "We really didn't plan that far ahead." Randy said sheepishly.

Granny smiled. "You can stay here if you'd like. Sabrina and Daphne have their little treehouse/shack that the architects built for them, so the girls can stay in their room with Red, and the boys can stay in Paul's old room." Paul was Granny's human name for Pinnochio, who had left Ferryport Landing awhile ago, in search of knowledge.

They all smiled gratefully at Granny. "Sabrina, will you show us our rooms?" Randy asked her. She blushed slightly and nodded. Before she had come to Ferryport Landing, she had a little crush on Randy; Sarah and Matt had liked each other, and same with Kevin and Jennifer. Right before she had left the orphanage, Kevin and Jennifer and Sarah and Matt had become official couples, well, as official as 12 year olds can get, and kept prodding Sabrina and Randy to admit their feelings for each other.

Now, however, she had feelings for someone else… Right then, the door across the hall from Sabrina and Daphne's old room burst open to reveal a tall teenage boy with dirty blonde windswept hair and dazzling green eyes. Sabrina could already feel a blush coming on.

"'Sup Grimm?" Puck asked. Then he saw the other kids with her. "Who are you?" He asked, immediately reaching for the real sword that had replaced his wooden one awhile ago.

"Puck, these are my friends from the orphanage." She introduced them all and Puck nodded, still semi-suspicious.

"So if the girls are staying in you and the Marshmallow's room, then where are you two staying? Because I don't care what the Old Lady said, you are not staying with me. Last time was… well under certain circumstances…" He said, a blush overtaking his cheeks as he thought of his exchange with Sabrina that night on the trampoline.

She blushed as well. She had taken his advice seriously and hadn't worn makeup since that night. What she didn't see was Randy narrowing his eyes slightly at their exchange.

"Um… Daphne and I are going to stay in the treehouse/shack that the 3 architects built…" She said, heavily emphasizing architects so that Puck would realize that she meant the 3 pigs.

His eyes widened and he nodded. "Okay. Well see ya later, Grimm." He said, running to the kitchen.

Sarah and Jennifer saw the blush on their friend's cheeks and smirked. "Oooh… Looks like 'Brina has a crush." Jennifer teased.

Sabrina shoved her, her blush growing more prominent. "Shut up. We're friends and on-and-off mortal enemies." She insisted.

Sarah laughed. "Uh-huh. That's why you were as red as a tomato as soon as he appeared." She teased also.

Before she could say anything, Jennifer added something. "Well… I can't blame you… He is pretty cute…" Kevin looked at her worriedly and she laughed. "But you know that I like you better." She said, kissing his cheek.

Sabrina cleared her throat, blushing heavily and brought her friends to their rooms.

After she had shown them their rooms, the six of them went to the kitchen where they saw a smiling Daphne.

"I'm so happy that you all are here!" She squealed, tackling the 5 kids into another hug.

They laughed and hugged her back.

Then Puck walked into the kitchen. "Old Lady, what's for dinner?"

Randy glared at Puck, obviously jealous… "That's really rude that you call her Old Lady-don't you have any manners?" Puck rolled his eyes and Granny laughed.

"Don't worry libeling, he may not admit it-but it's become a term of endearment." She then turned to Puck. "I believe that because of your… situation with Sabrina yesterday, that we agreed that the two of you have to make dinner tonight."

The results were instantaneous. "WHAT?" The two teens erupted.

The other five were quite curious. "What was this 'situation'?" Sarah asked.

"Puck pranked me yesterday and I screamed really loudly, which means that I woke up the house-including Daphne. So apparently we are both being punished." Sabrina said, glaring at Puck.

"Whatever-can we just make the food so I can eat?" Puck asked.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You'll help then?" She asked, incredulous.

"If I must." Puck said, shrugging.

Sabrina smiled widely. "Thanks, Puck." She said, he shrugged again-but if you looked close enough, you could see the tint of a blush on his cheeks…

"Alright, libeling-chop chop! You have a hungry family to feed." Granny said, kissing both of their cheeks, and then she led the others out of the kitchen.

Well… This'll be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the shortish chapter... Thanks for all the favs and follows, you guys made my day. :)

You guys are all wonderful.

**CHAPTER 2:**

Sabrina POV

I can't believe that Puck was actually going to help me. It was literally unbelievable. He really has grown up.

After Granny and the others had left, I began rummaging through the shelves, looking for a cookbook.

"What are you doing, Grimm?" Puck asked, coming behind me. Our closeness secretly both alarmed and thrilled me but I pretended that it meant nothing to me.

"Looking for a cookbook." I say shortly.

"Um… Alright…" He said, slightly surprised by my tone, and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Puck, but it's just that with my friends back and all I'd rather not be making dinner." I say, pulling out a cookbook entitled Cooking Made Easy.

He smiles slightly. "It's fine. But maybe we can actually have fun doing this?" He suggests shyly.

"I'd love that." I tell him, smiling.

I'm genuinely surprised when the two of us begin cooking. We cook, talk and continue our playful banter. But it feels relaxed, easy.

It shocks me when the stove dings and the macaroni and cheese is finished, and by the look on Puck's face, he was surprised as well.

"You know, Grimm. This was actually really fun. Maybe we can make dinner again tomorrow?" He suggests, not quite looking at me.

Was this sort of him asking me out? I don't know, but I'll take my chances.

"That'd be great. Plus, then we won't have to suffer through Granny's multicolored foods." I say, grinning and Puck smiles back, looking genuinely delighted by the idea of us cooking together again.

We bring out the mac and cheese and a few bowls as well. Everyone is already seated at the table, and when Granny sees us she beams.

"You didn't burn down the house, libelings. Thank you very much." She said, and Puck looked offended.

"Come on Old Lady, you know that I wouldn't burn down this house-it has all of my prank supplies in it!" He says, and I can't help but laugh.

"You know Puck… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the house burned down in that case…" I tease, and he mock glares at me.

"STOP FLIRTING, I'M HUNGRY!" Daphne shouts, and I feel my face heat up.

"Shut up Daph." I mutter, passing her a bowl of mac and cheese.

When Granny gets her bowl she gasps. "Oh libelings! You forgot to use the purple cheese!" She says, sounding completely horrified.

Sarah looks a little disgusted. "Um… Purple cheese?" I ignore her.

"Granny, Puck and I found real cheese-you know… Yellow and tastes normal…" I say, and she looks sad.

"Alright, but I can guarantee it won't taste as good as the purple cheese does." I nod, pretending to agree with her.

Puck and I sit down in the only empty seats- two right next to each other.

Mom looks at the two of us. "Something's changed with you two…" Her voice trails off.

Dad immediately looks up. "Nothing changed, right?" He implores me.

I laugh. "Puck and I… I think we've come to a truce mostly. No real fighting so far, and we managed to have fun while being forced to make a meal together-real improvement, huh?"

"Is that it, 'Brina?" Uncle Jake asks in a teasing voice. I blush furiously and nod.

I see Randy looking at us suspiciously, and internally roll my eyes-Puck and I were just acting friendly, you guys… No need to freak out.

Then I rethink that statement and realize that it is something that is worthy of freaking out for. Puck and I had never really gotten along in a friendly manner. As enemies, yes. Allies, yes. Fighters, yes. Just about anything BUT friends we've been. This is something new.

Oh well. I really hope that it stays this way. And maybe eventually we could maybe become something more than that…?

I can hope, right?

Puck POV

She agreed to make dinner again tomorrow.

That was all that was running through my head.

There were no words to describe how happy I am.

I was really hoping that this… Whatever it was right now… was going to continue and that I might eventually get the courage to ask her out… Maybe.

Possibly.

We'll see.

After eating dinner, I begin walking to my room. I see all the humans… what are their names? Sarah, Jessica maybe, Matthew possibly, Kevin I think and Randy. Right? Maybe not. Yeah, them walking to their rooms.

I really hope that they don't find out about magic and Everafters, because that would be a disaster.

I'm about to enter my room, more like lair actually, when Sab-GRIMM walks up to me.

"I'm actually really excited to make dinner tomorrow. This was fun." She said, blushing slightly.

"It was pretty fun. I'm looking forward to it too Grimm." I say.

She smiles shyly at me. "Goodnight Grimm." I tell her.

"Goodnight Puck." She says. She hesitates and then steps closer to me.

My breath catches. What is she doing?

She leans towards me and kisses my cheek gently.

"Bye Puck." She said softly before escaping to her room.

What just happened? I wonder, absentmindedly touching the spot that she had kissed me.

I had no idea that someone else had seen…

Randy POV

I have to make Sabrina like me again-ever since I had first met her I had liked her. She was pretty, funny, strong, smart and so much more. You really can't blame me.

But that other kid… Puck I think, liked her too. And I think that she liked him also.

After all, she had just kissed his cheek-which means that she was hoping for him to realize that she liked him.

But I'm going to try and get her to be mine before he gets the chance to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait :) Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: **

Sabrina POV

I woke up with a smile on my face and my cheeks flushed.

I couldn't get that moment out of my mind when I had kissed Puck's cheek.

And the two of us were going to cook dinner again tonight, so maybe I'll gather the courage to actually kiss him later today, but I doubt it.

I lay in bed for a little longer, my mind still lost in the memory of yesterday, but eventually drag myself out of bed to go downstairs for breakfast.

I smile when I see my family and friends at the table, all just squabbling about something stupid. Except for Puck, he was staring intently at his neon yellow pancakes, and I frown. Was he… upset because of last night? I hoped not.

I walk over and sit in the chair next to him.

"Hey." I whispered.

His head shot up. "Oh, hey. I didn't see you."

There was an awkward silence, and I desperately tried to find something to say.

"Do you want to come with me to take my friends around Ferryport Landing?" I blurt out, and everyone looks at me, shocked.

My mom's eyebrow was raised delicately, Daphne just continued to shove food in her mouth, my dad was growing redder and redder, Granny smiled to herself and Uncle Jake just smirked.

Jennifer looked at me teasingly, "Who said we were going with you?"

I playfully glared in response. "I did."

Puck nudged me. "Yeah, sure I will."

My mom looked at me, sending messages to me through her eyes. My cheeks lit up.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Sabrina, can you help me wash the dishes please?" She said in her sugary-sweet, I'm-not-done-talking-to-you-yet voice.

I nod slowly, and pick up a few dishes.

When we're safely out of earshot, she smirks at me.

"So I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you have a crush on Puck. Don't try to deny it-I've noticed since we've woken up. And don't worry, I think it's pretty safe to say he likes you too."

My jaw hung open, how could she read me so well?

"No mom," I say, gathering my thoughts. "He doesn't like me that way, but yeah… I do like him."

She squealed. "Yay! My baby's first crush."

I blushed, "Well…" My voice trailed off.

"Well? What do you mean, well?" She demanded.

"I may have sort of had a crush on Randy before we left the orphanage…" I whispered.

She looked surprised. "I'm guessing that you're a little worried that you're old feelings are beginning to bubble up?"

I nodded glumly, once again-how could my mother read me so well!?

"Look Brina. I had the same worries about your father's old feelings for Goldi bubble up when she woke him up, but he flat out told me that I didn't have anything to worry about. That he loved me now. And I think Randy's the Goldi in your situation. He came back into your life, but you love someone else now, and it's clear that he likes you the same way. You woke him up from the apple curse, remember?"

I blushed heavily at that. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts. That's true love's kiss."

I sighed. "Okay. And thanks mom, for helping."

She kissed my forehead, "Not a problem sweetheart."

I walk back to the table, where I see Puck still staring intently at his surprisingly still uneaten pancakes.

"Puck, you want to hurry up?" I ask.

"Huh?" He asked, confusedly.

I repeat my question and he looks down at his plate, shocked. "Oh yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something…"

I nod, and then hurry to Jenny and Sarah's room. I knock on the door excitedly.

Sarah opens the door, and her face lights up when she sees me.

"We should probably get ready to go so I can show you Ferr-"

"None of that matters right this second." She interrupts.

I frown. "What do you mean?"

She yanks me into the room.

"First you have to tell us about your relationship with Puck."

I flushed brightly. Another heart-to-heart Puck discussion? My other one was like five minutes ago!

I start to protest, but Jenny's hands cover my mouth.

"Nuh-uh. You're spilling. We haven't had a proper boy talk in years. Go."

I sigh. "Fine. Yes I like him. Is that enough?"

They both shook their heads.

"Have you kissed?"

"Have you ever been on what could count as a date?"

"Has he ever said you look pretty?"

"Have you had any romantic moments?" They asked in rapid succession.

I sighed, this was going to take awhile.

"Yes we've kissed twice, I don't really know about the date thing-though we have danced at a wedding together, he told me I don't need makeup and said 'Wow' when he saw me the day of that wedding and the romantic moments… I guess." My face was as bright as a stoplight, and I was hoping they would deal with those answers for now.

They looked at each other and squealed.

"Aww! You two would be so cute! I always thought that you and Randy would be really cute, but I think you and Puck would be even cuter!" Jenny says, and Sarh nods in agreement.

"Alright, alright. That's enough, get ready so we can go get the guys and leave."

The two hurry to change and wash up, and we all go to the boys' room after.

I knock on the door, and Matt opens the door.

"Hey Brina!" He says excitedly. Sarah cleared her throat, irritated. "And hi, Sarah." He said, kissing her cheek.

I rolled my eyes at them-they were extremely lovey-dovey.

"Are you ready for your Ferryport Landing tour?"

They nod excitedly, and I notice Randy was staring at me.

I tried to ignore it, and walked to Puck's door.

"Puck-hurry up. I don't want to have to go into your room and be pranked again!" I shout the end, still remembering that time years ago on the first day of school how he had made my hair look…

"Coming!" He shouted back, and true to his word, the door opened. "I'm ready-let's go."

I nod. "Granny, we're going!" I call.

Granny's lilting German-accented voice called back in response, "Alright liebelings."

We head out the door.

"So where are we going first?" Kevin asked excitedly.

I look at Puck. That was a good question.

"Um… We could go to Sn-er Ms. White's house I guess…" He trailed off. He understood my worry of showing them something that would expose Everafters.

I nod. "Okay. It's not far you guys, we can walk." On the way to Snow's house, we all idly chat.

When they see the Mayor's Mansion, their jaws drop.

"This place is huge!" Randy breathed.

I laughed. "Well she is mayor." I say.

"You're friends with the mayor?!" Matt's voice excitedly asked.

I nod. Snow really was a great friend, and she was almost like an older sister to me. She had told me how she felt after she left Charming at the altar, and it felt nice to know that someone trusted me enough to tell me some of their biggest secrets.

We knocked on the door, and it opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

STILL SABRINA POV

And of course, ex-Mayor Prince Charming opened the door.

He sneered when he saw Puck and me. "Ugh, what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to see Ms. White." I say, and my eyes convey the message that these people with us are not Everafters.

"Fine," He said with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Who's this?" Kevin whispered to me. "I thought that the mayor was a girl, not a guy."

"This is her husband. William, but you can call him Billy." I say with a snort.

I hear Puck snort behind me as well, and that is accompanied soon after by Randy's growling.

I hear Charming knock on a door and after that, Snow walks out.

"Sabrina!" She says and I run over to her and hug her.

"They don't know about Everafters, so you are 'Ms. White' for today, not 'Snow.'" I whisper as I hug her and I can feel her nod.

"So all of you, this is Ms. White-mayor of Ferryport Landing."

"I'm Kevin"

"Sarah."

"Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny."

"Randy."

"Matthew."

Everybody introduced himself or herself and Snow brought out some cookies for us all.

"So, you all know Sabrina from the orphanage… Tell me, was her temper as wild and crazy as it is now?"

Kevin snorted. "Oh yeah. I remember this one time one girl, I think her name was Emily, made fun of Daphne's pig tails and Sabrina punched her in the nose for it."

My cheeks felt hot. "Well of course I was going to knock some sense into her-no one is allowed to make fun of my sister!"

Randy looked at me, "Didn't Puck call her Marshmallow-isn't that making fun of her?"

I feel Puck stiffen beside me. "No, that's different. It's a term of endearment, Daphne is like his little sister, and she loves the nickname. He doesn't mean it that way." I protested.

"Yeah, Marshmallow loves the nickname, and she's practically like my little sister, like Grimm said." Puck said.

"It does look like Daphne does enjoy being called Marshmallow." Snow said. "Oh, that reminds me, is she coming to Wednesday's Bad Apples class?"

"Yeah, she's really excited. Are you guys using bo staffs again?" I question.

"Yeah, for some reason, she really likes those." It was true, Daphne just loves bo staffs, something I absolutely hate.

"So where are you guys going after this? Where's the next stop on the tour of Ferry Port landing?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea." Jennifer said truthfully.

"Maybe… We could go…" I trailed off. I had no idea.

"We could go see Boarman and Swineheart, we could go to the Blue Plate Diner, we could see Cindy and Tom, there are lots of other places too." Puck suggested.

"Let's go see Cindy and Tom, then maybe swing by the Blue Plate Diner for lunch, make a quick visit with Boarman and Swineheart and then head home so the two of us can make dinner?"

"Sounds good." Puck said, looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds great 'Brina." Sarah said excitedly.

"Well then we should probably be on our way, Ms. White, but it was great to see you again." I said, hugging her again.

"It was lovely to have all of you over, you're all welcome back anytime. Oh and Sabrina, if you're dropping off Daphne at Bad Apples tomorrow, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Confused, I nod. "Alright, bye Ms. White, oh and tell Billy we say bye as well!"

She laughed. "Will do, by everyone!"

"Well she was really nice." Matt said.

"Oh yeah, she's practically my older sister. I tell her everything." I say honestly.

"Isn't that weird though? Like won't she tell your parents because she's the mayor?" Jenny asks.

"No I trust her. Besides, we actually have a really close bond because we were good friends before she became mayor."

"Hey Grimm, how about I get a head start to Cindy and Tom's and you guys take the… uh longer way." Puck suggests, obviously meaning flying by head start.

I furrow my brow. "Uh why?"

He comes closer to me and whispers in my ear. "What if they're doing a broadcast about Everafters or something, I think it'd probably just be safer if I made sure so your friends don't hear something they shouldn't."

I'm surprised that he made a good plan. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Um… I'll take them through town and once we're far enough you can go." I whisper back.

"Okay."

I start to lead my friends through town.

"Wait, why are we meeting Puck there?" Matt asks.

"He just wanted to take a short cut, but I thought you'd get the full experience by walking through town, you know?" I say, feeling bad for blatantly lying.

"Oh, cool." He said.

I point out the police station, where I tell them we'll be visiting later; then I show them Frau's old dentist office from before she died; then I point out Sacred Grounds, where I wave to Briar, who is on her break outside near the fountain (AN: OF COURSE SHE'S NOT DEAD IN MY STORY-IT WAS TOO EMOTIONAL FOR ME TO LET HER STAY DEAD) and a few more places before stopping in front of Cindy and Tom's place.

We knock on the door, where an old lady opens the door. Yes, it's Cindy-who's still as hilarious as ever despite her age.

"Sabrina!"

"Cindy! These are my friends from the orphanage, I decided to take them on a tour through Ferryport Landing. Oh, and is Puck here?"

"Yes he's here and he's already in the other room talking to Tom. Well, more accurately trying to convince Tom to let him be a guest star on our radio show, saying that why wouldn't the world want to hear what he says?" She says with a laugh.

"That does sound like Puck," I say, laughing as well.

"Well all of you come in and make yourselves at home!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

STILL SABRINA POV

We all walk into the room, where I see Tom.

"Tom!" I shout, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Sabrina, dear! How are you? And who are your friends?" He asked, politely.

"I'm great, Tom, thanks. And these are my friends from the orphanage. Before Ferryport Landing, I mean."

All my friends quickly introduce themselves, and Tom and Cindy offer snacks.

"No, thanks. We just visited Sn-Ms. White and she gave us some cookies." I refuse politely.

Cindy nods, "And how is she?"

"Great!" I respond.

"I've been meaning to ask her, Briar and Ra… er anyways… I've been meaning to ask her and the others about Poker Princesses and when the next time we're meeting is."

"Oh, I think it's at Sacred Grounds next week." I inform her, and she smiles gratefully.

"Thanks, Sabrina. Are you and Daphne coming as well?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I say, excited.

"You play poker, 'Brina?" Matt asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Daph, Ms. White, Briar, who is my uncle's girlfriend, and someone else who you guys don't know all play poker together-we call ourselves the Poker Princesses. And instead of using real stuff, we play with potato chips" I say, beaming. That was the only way mom and Granny would let Daphne and me play.

"You know, it's really strange." Jenny interjects after a moment of silence.

"What?" I ask, curiously.

"You. You're so… happy here. It's weird because all I can remember is you being so miserable and angry at the orphanage, but here… You look like you belong here."

I look at my feet awkwardly. "I do belong here." I say

"So, there's no way to convince you and Daph and your family to come back to New York?" Randy asks, disappointedly.

I freeze. "You wanted us to move back?" I ask, freaking out slightly.

"Well… Yeah, why wouldn't we? We missed you a lot, 'Brina."

I can see Puck about to bite his head off.

"That's really sweet, Randy, but I… Ferryport Landing… It's home now." I say in a nonnegotiable tone.

They all nod, but still look disappointed.

We continue to chat with Cindy and Tom for a bit, when I see the time.

"Oh, we should probably head to the diner, now you guys. I'll see you next week at Poker, Cindy! Bye Tom!"

Cindy and Tom wave goodbye to us all, and we begin walking to the diner.

Puck soon falls into step with me. "Are you serious?" He asked, in a tight tone.

"What? Serious about what?" I ask, confused.

"Are you sure you aren't going to leave with your friends back to New York?" He asked persistently.

My eyebrows rise, he actually thought I would? "I would never. Like I said, I belong her now. There are too many people I wouldn't be able to leave. Granny, Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, Red, Snow, Briar, Cindy, Tom, the pigs… even you, stinkbag." I say, trying not to sound too sappy.

His mouth twitches into a smile-not a smirk-a smile. "I would miss you too, Grimm." He said, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

We arrive at the diner moments later and I walk in, waving hello to Farrah quickly.

"So where are we going to sit?" Kevin asks.

"How about here?" Jenny asks, pointing at the table. The table where Uncle Jake, Daph and I had sat at when the Jabberwocky attacked, and when Puck got his wings ripped off.

Puck could sense my discomfort immediately. "Not there." He said hurriedly.

Everyone looks at him, confusedly. "Why not?" Matt asks.

"It's just… How about over here instead?" He said, rushing to a table on the opposite end of the diner.

I sigh, relieved. I quickly take a seat at the table next to Puck before my friends can protest. "Come one you guys, just sit." I say, waving them over, and they all sit down slowly.

The five of them talk for a few minutes, while I feel myself tense up again.

Puck grabs my hand and squeezes it for a moment. "It's over Grimm. It's all over." He whispered. I was thankful for that, because I was feeling like I was going to have a panic attack with all the memories of the war.

We hear the sound of snapping gum and turn to see that Farrah is waiting patiently with her notepad.

"Hey, Farrah!" I say, trying to snap out of the war memories completely.

"Hey there hun!" She says with a smile. "What do you want today?"

I quickly order a burger with a side of fries, a chocolate milkshake and a piece of blueberry cobbler. She jots down the order, merrily.

"And you, sugar?" She asked Puck. He ordered a burger as well, with a side of mashed potatoes, a large Sprite and told her to 'surprise him' with dessert, like he did every time we come here.

My friends order as well and Farrah puts her notepad away.

"It'll be out in a jiffy," She said, and I nod thankfully.

"Thanks, Farrah!" I tell her.

"Not a problem sweet pea."

As she had predicted, our food came out very quickly and we all dig in.

I nudge Puck. "So what was your dessert for today?"

He opens the box with a flourish, to pull out blueberry cobbler-just like mine.

"Blueberry cobbler." He said, smiling at me.

I smile back at him, and hurry to finish my lunch so that I can eat my dessert.

After we are all completely finished, Farrah comes back with the bill.

"Have a great day, darlings!" She said, snapping her gum again.

"You too!" I call back.

I start to pull out my wallet, to see that money had already been placed next to the bill, with a generous tip.

"Who paid?" I asked, confused.

"I did." Puck said, tucking some stray bills back into his pocket.

"Why? I was going to." I said, tucking my wallet away.

"It's not even my money-it's dad's, so I have no problem with spending it. And the tip? Well… we owe Farrah a lot, so yeah."

I knew what he meant. I'd never tell him, but I did sometimes wake up, sweating, with nightmares that Farrah couldn't reconnect the Vorpal Blade and we couldn't save Puck. Other nightmares, like Daphne dying, her being tortured, my parent's never waking up, us never finding Basil, Mirror still controlling Granny and so many more also tortured me at night.

"Thanks, Puck."

He shrugged. "Let's go see the pi-er… the police officers. And maybe we could stop by Sacred Grounds later?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"We just had dessert Puck!" I scold, though I am laughing.

"Just to see Briar!" He says, innocent face still masking his mischievous personality.

"We'll see Puck, but for now, let's go see Boarman and Swineheart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

STILL SABRINA POV

We all walk through town to get to Boarman and Swineheart's police station. You see, they still work as construction workers when someone needs it, but they also decided that they really enjoyed being police officers.

We walk into the station and I started to call out for them.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I asked.

"Sabrina?" A voice calls from the back.

"Mr. Boarman!" I call, and as if on cue, he walks over to us.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" He hugs me, and nods at Puck with a wide grin. Then he sees everyone else and smiles again.

"Hi, I'm Officer Boarman, one of the police officers here at Ferryport Landing."

My friends all smile, a little nervously, at Boarman and go to introduce themselves.

"Hi, sir. I'm Randy."

"Jenny." She waves sweetly at him.

"Um… I'm Matt," he said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm Sarah." She holds her hand out to shake, which he does.

"And I'm Kevin." He says, with a smile,

"So where's Swineheart?" I ask Boarman curiously.

"Eh in the back or something. Or actually, he might be on his break…" He looks as though he's debating the options.

And then we heard a crash in the back.

"I think I know where he is." Puck said, grinning.

He goes through the door leading to the back area, and after a minute, returns with a blushing police officer, well really pig, with him.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Officer Swineheart." He said, waving at my friends, who are quick to introduce themselves again.

"So what kind of crimes do you guys solve?" Kevin asks curiously.

"Well Ferryport Landing isn't really a crime, or mystery, filled town." Boarman says, causing me to snort and for Puck to start actually laughing, so he has to turn it into a fake coughing fit.

"Oh, so nothing really cool then?" Kevin asks disappointedly.

"Well, there's always the occasional robbery or something like that, but… er that's about it." Swineheart answered.

I roll my eyes in response to that.

"So what are you kids doing here?" Boarman's quick to change the subject.

"Sabrina's taking us on a tour of Ferryport Landing." Sarah explains.

"Oh then we shouldn't keep you from your tour." He says.

"Alright, bye Boarman, by Swineheart!" I call.

"Oh, Sabrina! Hamstead called us and told us to give you and your family his number so you can keep in touch with him so you don't have to go back to New York to see him." He hands me a slip of paper with a number scrawled on it.

My friends turn around at that. "Back to New York?" Jenny asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" I hastily change the subject. "We have to go to Sacred Grounds and see Briar now, but thanks for everything, guys!" I say quickly, and walk outside quickly.

Everyone follows and my friends look kind of angry.

"You were in New York a while back and didn't tell us? You could have looked for us or something!" Matt said, sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Puck was really, really sick and the best doctor for treating his sickness was back in the city. As you can imagine, my mind was on other things. And then his dad died." I said, watching Puck's reaction carefully. "And of course, a couple of other things happened, but I was really busy at the time. But our family friend, Hamstead, came with us and stayed there with his new wife-Bess." I explain quickly so no one interrupts.

Everyone (except Randy) softened after that.

"Are you… Okay now, Puck?" Sarah asked gently.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine now."

Randy was glaring hard at Puck. "So you didn't come to see us because of him?" He asked angrily.

I looked at him, surprised. "Um… yeah. He was badly sick-like he cou-could have died." My voice caught, I didn't even realize it myself until the end.

By then we had arrived at Sacred Grounds, and we walked in.

"Sabrina! Puck!" Briar yelled happily when she saw us.

"Hey there, Briar." I said with a tired smile

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked with a lovely smile.

"A vanilla scone and a hot chocolate please." I ask.

"Anyone else?" She asks.

"Uh… two double chocolate muffins and a strawberry smoothie please." Puck asked.

"Puck you just ate, how can you still be that hungry?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm a growing boy." He said, and the two of us froze at his words.

It was true, of course, but I knew that he still wasn't necessarily happy about it.

I clear my throat awkwardly and look back up at Briar.

"I think that'll be it, anyone else want anything?" I double check.

"Uh can I just have a small cup of green tea?" Sarah asked, and Briar nodded.

"Thanks Briar. Oh and Uncle Jake said to meet him at home around 7:30 or 8, if you can."

She blushed.

"Of course." She said shyly.

She left to go get our food and came back a moment later balancing everything on a tray.

"Here you go." She said cheerily.

"Thanks." We all said in response.

"So do you guys want to go anywhere else today or do you just want to go home and relax?"

"I'm exhausted." Jenny said.

"I am too." Kevin admitted.

"It doesn't really matter to me." Matt said shrugging.

"I think I'm done for today." Sarah said, sipping her tea.

We all look at Randy. "Whatever you want." He said looking at me.

"Let's just go home then." I say and everyone nods.

Puck was too busy slurping his smoothie and attacking his muffins to say anything, but I think he agreed.

So as soon as we were all finished and paid Briar, we started our trek back home.

We arrived after just a bit and were greeted by an eager Daphne.

"How was your tour?" She asked excitedly.

"It was great!" Sarah said.

"Who did you see?"

Kevin answered for her and she smiled.

"We should take them to see Baba Yaga!" Daphne exclaimed, her palm in her mouth.

Puck and I exchange looks and immediately shake our heads.

"I don't think so Marshmallow." Puck said, tousling her hair.

"Aww why not?"

"You know she doesn't like me!" I interject and Daphne giggled.

"Can I brush your hair?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sure," I said, and followed her to our room, waving to everyone.


End file.
